Along with the mature of OLED technology, OLED lighting also gradually enters the market. The study in recent years indicates that OLED lighting has irreplaceable advantages of high energy efficiency, soft light, uniform distribution, high color rendering index, health and non-irradiation, capability of supporting flexible application and the like.